


Kinktober 2017

by kreamykuntsu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, Begging, Biting, Butt Sex, Cock Tease, Day 2, Day Four, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Halloween AU, Hand Jobs, Hate fucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knife Play, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Public Sex, READ THE SUMMARIES - Freeform, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Suspense, butt fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreamykuntsu/pseuds/kreamykuntsu
Summary: I’m hopping aboard the kinktober train!Be sure to keep in mind that all of this content will be nsfw - highly explicit content!! No one under the age of 18 please!!For each day, there will be a new chapter posted, and at the beginning of each chapter, I will have the kink(s) listed for that day, as well as the pairing. This gives every reader the opportunity to skip chapters if there is an kink or pairing that is unappealing to anyone to be skipped - so I do not want any fussing about this - I’m doing plenty to warn y’all.The pairings are chosen at random, please keep that in mind, and also keep your discourse away from here, thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

This first chapter is strictly an Author’s Note so I can clarify - KEEP YOUR DISCOURSE OFF MY FICS.

Kinktober is a fun little challenge I decided to do to help improve my writing. These are all rushed, and written to my minimal skill just bc of how quickly they need to be completed and published. I’m not here asking for 14 year olds to criticize my work because of my pairing or kink choice. 

Read the archive warnings.   
Read the archive tags.   
Read the summaries.   
Read the authors notes. 

One of the main reasons i hate posting on AO3 is because everyone feels like they’re so entitled to go and shit on someone else’s work - then try to turn it around and blame it on the author “you didn’t warn me. I came here expecting this.”   
Don’t expect anything extravagant from me. I’m not forcing your eyes to read this, keep that in mind. I’m just trying to participate with the rest of my kinky community. 

Check the AO3 tags everyday bc more kinks and different pairings will be added throughout the month. I’ll edit my AO3 accordingly for each day of the month. 

And keep in mind - I don’t get paid to do this - i’m doing all of this for free. Until you’re paying legitimate money to read my content, keep your nasty, degrading comments to yourself. 

Okay, so Kinktober will begin from this point on. I’ll let you know the kinks and the pairing in the summaries of the chapters to come. Thanks for participating, and also, like i said, I don’t get paid for this, so leaving a kudos really helps me out! Thanks!


	2. Kinktober Day 1 - Drunk In Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For day one, my twitter followers got to pick my prompt for me - luckily for me, the "fuck it, do all 3" option was chosen lmao, so, the kinks listed for this one-shot are; Spanking, Sleepy Sex, and Aphrodisiacs!   
> Pairing chosen for today: Phichit Chulanont X Yuuri Katsuki   
> Rating: R18|Explicit|Mature  
> I'm writing this for fun! I don't need critiques, especially since most of these will probably be rushed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO DISCOURSE, THANKS.

My eyes fluttered opening for a few moments before I felt my body pushing back into Phichit. There was a hazy cloud surrounding my vision, the faint sounds of Phichit's deep, concentrated breaths in my ear. His hand was gripped around my hip, helping my hips rotate back against him, his erection rubbing against my ass hungrily.   
"Phichit..." I exhaled, letting my eyes fall shut for a moment.

My skin felt hot, sensitive. Every time his finger tips dug deeper into my hip, I allowed the smallest whimper to escape out of my mouth. His cock was throbbing, twitching against me, already seemingly ready for more than just the mere grinds Phichit was giving me. My body felt like it belonged to someone else, so many sensations were traveling through me, electric bolts of pleasure, just from the smallest movement that he gave me.   
I tried to focusing my thoughts on why do I feel like this but I seemed to be stuck on fuck this feels so good. That's when it hit me.

"Wh- What did we drink last night?" I then asked Phichit, pushing myself harder against him in return. My question was laced with both curiosity and lust. His body was spooned against me, holding me as close to him as he could while I teased him back at his own game.

"Yadong." He answered me with a smirk in his breath. "Rumor has it that there's a certain brew that consists of an aphrodisiac." I then felt his lips tickle the back of my neck. "Seems like the rumors are true." He chuckled while a few eager pants left his mouth.

In the middle of listening to his sleepy, sensual voice, I'd let out a few groans, my body still moving eagerly, despite how tired I still was. It felt like we'd only slept a few hours, but there was no way I could just fall back asleep now.

Everything felt too good.

Suddenly, Phichit's hand retreated from my hip, sliding down to my ass, gripping my cheek. "You feel so good already..." Phichit's breath tickled my ear as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. At the same time, I felt his hand lift from my ass, a groggy groan leaving his throat, "I can't wait to be inside of you." His hand then smacks against my ass, causing me to jump and let out a small yelp.

"Nnh, do it again." I then told Phichit, shoving my ass back against his cock, already feeling his precum soaking through his boxers.

"Don't be greedy, now." Phichit says with light laugh, twisting my hips until I flip around, my nose now faintly touching his. I could feel my breath hitch for a few moments before I leaned my face closer to his, letting my lips press against him.

I couldn't keep track of when everything happened. I came here last night to have a few drinks with Phichit after a long night of training. My legs were already at the point of exhaustion by the time I got here, and Phichit helped me with recovery when I'd gotten here last night. He was already tipsy when I'd knocked on the door, I could smell the rice-whiskey fermenting out of his mouth, and he immediately gave me that to drink when I walked in. He couldn't keep his hands off of me, I remember that much.

What was meant to be a light kiss turned into a steamy, long kiss. I slid my right hand around to Phichit's ass, and I could feel him doing the same to me. I smashed our groins together, pushing his body inwards towards mine. "I'm not the one who got us drunk on an aphrodisiac-laced whiskey." I then mumbled against Phichit's mouth. "So you have no room to call me greedy." I chuckled lightly before lifting my hand away from his ass, letting it smack back down against him. I kept spanking him over and over, each time my hand made impact, we moaned into each other's mouths, our kiss deepening and intensifying with each hit.

Our tongues were tied together for a few moments, my lips constantly keeping Phichit occupied before I allowed him to answer me.

Both of our eyes kept peeping open to look at the other. Everytime we made eye contact Phichit's cheeks tinted pink, and I knew I matched him. Our eyes were still barely open, even though our bodies were wide awake.

I felt my fingers loop around the waistband of Phichit's boxers, my wrist locking as I tugged them down his thighs, feeling his cock pop free, bouncing against my suffocating erection. Phichit squeezes his hand around my ass cheek as I brought my hand to my boxers, dragging them down as quickly as I could. Once I felt our skin rub together, I immediately began leaking and grinding my cock against his.

"Shit, Yuuri..." Phichit murmured out, sliding his pelvis up and down against me. He moved his head back so he could get a better look below, and I watched his eyes glaze over. He looked back up to me, giving me a warm, sensual smile. "Mm, what a perfect start to this morning." Phichit murmured, giving my ass a tight, clean smack. He then retreated his hand down to our cocks, and seamlessly took them both into his grip. I could see a sliver of saliva leak from the corner of his mouth as he fought to keep his eyes wide open.

His wrist then jerked so smoothly against both of us, I felt my body shutter unnervingly in that moment. His hand was pretty much electric around my cock, and feeling him pumping and pulsating right next to mine caused me to instinctively grind harder into his hand, my hand showing no mercy on his ass each time I spanked it.

The warm glow of the the new risen sun streamed through the window, falling onto both me and Phichit. Even if the light was mild, it was so warming, making everything about this even hotter.

I decided to let my body take over from that point, allowing my fingers to caress and play with Phichit's ass. As my finger tips slide across his hole, shock vibrated through my body - he was already wet back here, like he was prepared for this already.   
My eyes looked into Phichit's devious, brown ones. "You really don't remember?" Phichit then asked with a small tease in his face. "Mm, I should bring Yadong from Thailand more often." He then laughed a bit.

I sunk my lips down to his neck, moving them down to the bridge between his throat and his shoulder. "What happened last night?" I then asked Phichit.

Phichit began stroking his hand against us faster, causing my lips to fumble against his skin. "You already fucked me last night." He then moaned out loudly. "Your cum is still inside of me..."

My eyes rolled back as his lust-filled words dropped off of his tongue. I looked back up to Phichit to find his eyes now closed, but a big fat grin still in place.

"Well if that's the case," I then said with a groan, pulling Phichit's hand off of me. He didn't even muster up the strength to open his eyes as I sat up, rolling him over onto his stomach. I didn't waste any time climbing on top of him, my thighs keeping his legs pinned while my hands gripped his bare ass, spreading his cheeks around. "Why are we wasting time?" I then asked him.

"Mm, I want to fuck you, Yuri." Phichit then argued with a whimper. I'm sure he did, and I wanted to feel him inside of me as well, but since he was already ready to take me again, why not start here first.

"You will." I said reassuringly, hitching him up to his knees. Phichit let out a loud breath as I brought my cock against his hole, sliding it back and fourth. "But, are you really telling me you don't want this again?" I asked him, giving him a few grinds as I let my hand spank down against his ass again, watching it bounce and jiggle in response.

"Hell no, give it to me Yuuri." Phichit then begged me, arching his back. I smiled and bit my lip as I shoved my cock inside of him, feeling his hole stretch and conform to fit me once again. He turned into a moaning mess as I slid myself further in.   
Phichit then turned his head back to look at me, his eyes still barely open. "Mm, lets do this again tonight." He then said, pressing himself against me until my entire shaft was engulfed inside of him. My skin lit on fire as I felt his muscles squeezing and clenching against me.

"You have more Yadong?" I asked him, giving him a few small grinds.

"Of course," Phichit murmured. "But, I doubt we'll need more, because all I want to do is fuck and get fucked by you."

My eyes widened and I couldn't hold back anymore. I started pounding myself against Phichit, pushing his body down into the sheets. "All fucking day." I breathed out heavily to Phichit.

"And all fucking night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Day 2 will be posted tomorrow! Check back to see if the pairing/kink peaks your interest enough to read.   
> And remember, PAIRINGS WILL BE CHANGED DAILY AND TAGS WILL BE ADJUSTED ACCORDINGLY. 
> 
> KEEP YOUR DISCOURSE OFF MY FICS!! I just wanna chill and write some kinky shit, leave me be lmfao.


	3. Kinktober Day 2 - Eargasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For day two, i decided to choose one of my personal favorite kinks; Dirty Talk!  
> Pairing chosen for today: Izuku Midoriya X Katsuki Bakugo (Both age: 18)  
> Rating: R18|Explicit|Mature  
> Setting: Canonverse AU? I aged them up to 4th years, and let's just say adult Deku is hella done with Kacchan's shit lmao.  
> I'm writing this for fun! I don't need critiques, especially since most of these will probably be rushed! And this drabble was rushed even if it is a few hours late LMAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO DISCOURSE. 
> 
> ALSO, Please keep in mind that this was my first ever attempt at writing Deku X Kacchan. If i made them too “ooc” boo-boo cry me a river lmao. First try isn’t always going to be perfect.

"Kacchan, what's wrong?" I then asked him, my eyebrows furrowing for a moment. He came over here trying to pick a fight, but it seems like he just became aware of the fact that he's not able to. He's just standing there, his hands tensed in front of him as he stares into his palms, confusion crossing his face.

"What the hell?!" He shouts. Small sparks flutter and fly from his finger tips as he attempts to form an explosion. I can feel a smirk creep it's way across my cheeks.

"You can't use your quirk, can you?" I then asked him.

His eyes were fierce, the red of his iris beaming brighter than usual, which matched his frustrated face. He took a step forward, attempting to strike me with his typical right-hook, but I bounced out of the way, faster than what he'd anticipated. To my advantage, my quirk was still fully operational, which kept that internal flame inside of Kacchan lit.

"Are you sure you want to fight right now?" I then asked him, stepping back in front of him. "You'll lose, Kacchan."

"Shut up!" He then yelled back to me. He caught me off guard, seeing as I was mesmerized by how bright his eyes burned, and suddenly, I felt his fingers tangle into my curly hair. He yanked my head back, causing me to surrender down to my knees. He lowered his body down with me, breathing roughly. "Your quirk can't even add up to my physical ability!" His growl wafted over my ear in a wave of heat, my smirk growing wider in response.

"You still think that?" I then asked him with a light voice. He shifted his kneel forward, cranking my head to his right ear.

"What?" The sharpness of his voice stung my ears, causing me to pull back for a moment.

"You always made fun of how weak I was when I never used my quirk." I then said rougher. I brought my arms forward, grabbing ahold of his thick, curvy biceps. "How about, an eye for an eye?" I then asked him. He was too flustered and hurt by his pride to answer me right away. I squeezed his arms tighter, pulling both of them back, releasing his grip from my hair. His chest was covered by his typical skin tight, black tank top. "How 'bout it? You quirkless loser."

His eyes widened as I lifted his arms upwards, pushing his body backwards onto the floor of my room. "Deku, you fucking-" He then cut off his words as his back hit the floor beneath him. I glanced down at him for a moment, noticing that he was actually getting hard. It wasn't hard to tell when he wore loose pants like this.

"Since we were kids, Kacchan, I always aspired to be as strong as you..." I slid my hands up to his wrists, gripping them hard. "And now that you can't use your quirk, you can aspire to be as strong as me."

"You're so fucking annoying." He then barks back.

"Am I?" I then ask him lowly, dipping my head down to the crook of his neck. He smelled odd, like a sweet-sulfur mixture, but it wasn't as potent as it normally was. Probably because he overused his quirk and his body wasn't producing the nitroglycerin he needed to attack me. Strangely enough though, as my breath rolled over Kacchan's neck, I could feel his muscles relax a bit. I smirked and let my lips lightly fall against his neck, feeling them rub against his skin as I continued talking. "You seem to like this, Kacchan." I then murmured against him. "Every time I point out how much stronger I am than you, you get mad, but on the other hand, you're getting hard." I chuckled a bit before I slid my knee between his legs.

"A-ahh..." He exhaled out. I could still see the fight in his face as my knee constantly stroked the outside of his pants.

"You like this, don't you?" I then asked him, letting my lips travel up to his ear, kissing gently around the shell of it.

"Fuck off, Deku." He answered.

His words were rough, but his body wasn't fighting back. My skin was already heating up, similar to when I use One For All, but this time it was so much different, it didn't feel like a wave of power, but more like a way of pleasure. I don't know why this time was so much more noticeable - this isn't the first time i've been with Kacchan like this, but it's the first time I've been the one calling the shots.

Not only does he like it, but so does my body.

"Kacchan..." I breathed into his ear. I squeezed his wrists tighter, moving my knee away to allow my groin to eagerly smash in it's place. He exhaled loudly, almost moaning as our erections rubbed against the fabrics of our pants. "You like being powerless, don't you?"

"I'm... Not." He breathed out shakily. His hips were rotating against me, causing more friction to steam out our stimulation.

"You're weak, you can't even fight back." I pointed out to him. “Not against my power, that’s for sure.” His cheeks shot red beams across his face, and he closed his eyes. I could feel him swell and throb against me the more I spoke. "You like it, me dominating you, me showing you how it's done for once. Because only the strong on are on top, the strong are the best, right?"

He arched his back as I swiveled my body downwards. “Just do it, dammit.” He then muttered out, clenching his jaw for a moment as my lips traced his jawline.

“Do what, Bakugou?” I then asked him with a deeper voice, my lips crawling their way towards his mouth.

Bakugou latched his teeth onto my bottom lip, biting it roughly, murmuring, “You fucking know what.”

I could hear a growl bubbling in the back of his throat. I pulled my lip from his teeth for a moment, my eyes beaming down to him as I smashed my mouth against his, kissing him roughly.

I ended up releasing one of his wrists, letting my hand travel between our suffocating pelvis’, where I went to work to free his cock from his pants. “You want me to touch you, Kacchan?” I asked him with a dirty voice between our kisses. The hand I’d released was already brushing against mine as I noticed that he was trying to do the same to me. As his cock popped free, my blood pumped, causing my cheeks to heat up instantly.

His hand was still fiddling with my pants as I pulled my mouth away from his to take a breath, noticing how exasperated he looked. The view before me was stunning. He was sweating excessively, probably trying to activate his quirk so he could turn this game around on me, but his body was too preoccupied with other sensations than explosions. I watched his cock pulse a few times before Kacchan grunted, bucking his hips forward. “Do something, you fucking nerd.” He then said through a few pants.

“Get my pants off first.” I then told him.

“You’re literally strategizing this shit, aren’t you?” He then asked me.

My hand was only mere inches away from his throbbing erection. I moved it upwards to his mouth, closing my palm over his lips. His eyes were wide for a moment before I finally felt my member pop free as well. The mass of my erection bounced it’s way down, caressing against his dick, causing him to close his eyes and let out a mild moan. “That’s what I wanted, Kacchan.” I said to him, removing my hand from his mouth. “Grab me.”

He didn’t even think twice about what I said, and instantly, his hand was coiled around my cock. My breaths came out chopped at first as he began to stroke me. I finally gave him what he wanted, bringing my hand back down to him, grabbing ahold of him tightly. “Who knew that Katsuki Bakugou would be laying under me like this, panting, eager, and quirkless.” He swelled in my hand as i continued to speak. “You’re going to follow my lead today, and you’re going to do whatever I say.” I told him with a tempting voice. He shivered, slamming his eyes shut as his hips moved into pace with my hand. He was starting to lack, his wrist was getting lazy. “Don’t stop, Kacchan.” I told him. I then took my other hand from his wrist, bringing it down to the bottom seam of his shirt, stretching and folding it up his chest. “I want us to cum together, and I want to paint it all over you.” He responded to me immediately, his hand gaining confidence as he strokes me rougher.

“God dammit, Deku.” He mutters. “I swear to fuck, I’ll show you how this is fucking done-”

“Today it’s your time to learn.” I cut him off, stroking him faster. “So drop your ego, and enjoy it.” I pressed my lips back against his a few more times, still talking into his mouth. “Let go, and let me make your body feel amazing.” Just seeing him all eager like this had me so worked up, I was already losing my ability to contain myself. “So shut up and cum with me. Let me show you how loud you can really be. And how many times you can come, over and over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope y’all dont mind that this turned into a drabble and was only about 50% smut lmfao. I’ve never written this pairing before, so it was definitely a challenge! 
> 
> Tune-in again today for day 3! (since i was late) 
> 
> and remember KEEP YOUR DISCOURSE OFF MY FICS 


	4. Kinktober Day 3 - Chomp Stomp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So for day three, i obviously chose biting beCAUSE MMMMM. I should be in my element with this one y'all! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No discourse!

"Ah, fuck." Jean panted out, his hands tightening around my shoulders as my body continuously rocked on top of him. "I knew I shouldn't have worked this haunted house with you." Jean muttered under his breath. "Figures you would try to pull some shit like this. Hey Jean, let's fuck on set while we wait for another line of people to walk through."

"Not my fault you said yes." I said back to him, smirking as he let another moan escape him.

It was my idea to work for the local haunted house this year, not only were all of our friends doing it, but I figured it would be fun for me and Jean as well. I'd be lying if I said I didn't already plan to fuck him in our exhibit - I was the one who made sure we were put together. But, I noticed that we were having twenty minute gaps between each group of people who dared to walk through here. Our task was to simply chase the group away with blade-less chainsaws, and have them scurry on for the horror show that awaited them through the next hallway.  
So, not only did we have a long gap, but people didn't stay in our exhibit for long. I could fuck him all night.

As Jean laid on the hard wooden floor beneath me, I smirked, my hands wrapped tightly around his hips as I thrusted and pounded my way into him. One of the perks of fucking in the haunted house - everyone was constantly screaming. No one could hear us, even if Jean decided to start moaning like a whore.

"Finish already, the next groups going be coming soon." Jean said.

"We still have thirteen minutes." I said with a deep voice, circling my hips back down to him. Jean was being paranoid over nothing - we were still fully dressed. My balls are still smothering inside of my boxers, all I did was unzip my jeans. Jean's pants were loose - thank god - so all I had to do was pull them off of his ass. Jean's chainsaw on the other hand was across the room, while mine was sitting right next to my leg. I may have chased him with it for a few minutes a little bit ago, just to help get his blood pumping.

"I can't believe you're keeping track of the time."

"Mm, and I cant believe you're laying here bitching about it instead of cumming." I said back to him, leaning my face down by his. "Come on Jean, give me some moans." I said as I increased my pace, hearing my cock slick in an out of him.

Suddenly, a wave of screams flooded their way around the house, causing Jean to jump. "Fuck... You, hell no, they'll hear me."

"They're louder than you." I told him, letting my lips fall to his neck. I gave him a few small pecks before my kisses began to grow deeper. I timed the intensity of my thrusts along with my kisses before I opened my mouth, and bit down into his neck.

"Shit! Eren, ah!" Jean held back his screech by covering his hand over his mouth.  "MMMPH!" He mustered our, looking at me with wide eyes. I could feel bits of his skin break between my teeth, and I pulled back, looking at him sinisterly.

"Come on, I didn't bite that hard." I said as I halted my thrusts for a moment.

"The fuck you didn't, there's blood all over your damn mouth." Jean said back, pressing his hand against his neck for a moment. He brought his hand back to his field of vision, his mouth slightly gaping open.

"Want me to do it again?" I asked him with a coy smile. It was only silent for a quick moment before we heard screams trace further down the house. "Come on, Jean," I slid my arms under his legs, hooking them beneath his knees as I bucked further inside of him. "We're. Running. Out. Of. Time~" I spoke in time with my thrusts, panting heavily as I felt him squeeze himself around me from the suddenness.

"How about I give you a taste of your own medicine?" Jean then asked back, quickly pushing up onto his elbows, his hand wrapping around the back of my neck as he drug my face towards his. I watched his mouth open wide, and in the next moment, I felt burn of his teeth grinding down into my skin, causing me to breathe hoarsely for a moment.

"Ooh, that's the shit I like." I growled to him before I dropped his legs, one of my hands grabbing the back of his, tugging on his hair. I turned his head to the other side, where my teeth penetrated through a fresh spot of his skin. I could feel blood dripping down beneath my shirt, he definitely bit my good. "We have one minute, Jean, you better finish." I then murmured to him, lifting my head, and moving towards the middle of his neck, biting down again.

"You motherfucker, you're still on about the time?" He said with a squeak in his voice as my teeth sank deeper.

Screams echoed down the hall, and I quickly began to increase my pace. "They're coming~" I said with a teasing voice, my teeth still holding Jean's neck in place. My hips were in overdrive now, and I was constantly pound Jean harder and harder against the ground as my teeth constantly searched for new parts of his skin to devour. He finally let out a few audible moans, but only loud enough to travel up to my ears.

And as I counted down the last few seconds, I released Jean's head, letting my hand slide down to my leg where it frantically searched for the chainsaw. Once I had it in my grip, I smirked and lifted my head from Jean, turning around fast enough to watch the first few of the group venture down the hall towards us.

I didn't even say another word as I immediately revved the engine of the chainsaw. I watched Jean's back arch right as the engine kicked to life, and the roar of the combustion drowned out Jean's orgasm from the crowd. I turned around, my dick still inside of him as I gave my hips one final buck, hunching forward for a moment as orgasm vibrates through my body. I held the chainsaw tightly once I made out someone's face.

I pushed away from Jean, turning and standing as I let the chainsaw roar and scare the crowd. Screams broke across the room and I saw Jean scurry backwards, pulling his pants back over his waist as he tried to crawl his way to his saw.

"HE WAS EATING THAT GUY!!" Someone from the crowed yelled, pointing at my blood stained face and clothes.

I laughed and immediately shot towards the group from the side. Jean reunited with his chainsaw and ran his way to the other side. Everyone began screaming and running from us, some people pointing out how Jean was covered in blood too. And suddenly, as I cornering some random guy, I'm reminded of something very important. "This guy's chasing me with his damn dick hanging out, oh hell no!" The guy screamed, petrified of attempting to run past me. I dart my eyes out and immediately bust out with laugher.

"You fucking idiot!" I heard Jean shout from across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it funny as well, and I hope everyone got a nice little laugh out of it as well lmfao.  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this little tid-bit of Erejean - This was probably my favorite one writing so far!  
> Thanks for reading and remember to check back tomorrow for Day 4! And also, leaving a comment or a kudos really helps me out!
> 
> AND REMEMBER, NO DISCOURSE


	5. Kinktober Day 4 - Maze Traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So for day four, I'm sure some of you could tell that I was having a tough time trying to pick a kink to write about - I wanted to go with something easy, buT, I had so many idea's for each one that my brain just got cluster fucked. I didn't want to write anything with too extensive of detail, which was why I was also having a tough time deciding which one to choose. I decided to put Knife Play & Begging together for today's prompt - they fall together hand in hand. BUT, get ready ya nasties, because I will be writing Bukkake on a different day, I just don't want it to be rushed!   
> Pairing chosen for today: Armin X Eren  
> Rating: R18|Explicit|Mature|Slight Gore  
> Setting: Halloween/Modern AU

"I wonder if you're reconsidering this now?" Armin then asked me, his body on top of mine. I was laying back on the grassy bed of the haunted maze that I brought Armin too this evening. My original plan was to get ahead of him so I could throw on my Jason mask and scare him once he came around the corner.

But like always, Armin's a smart bastard. "Come on, it was just a little scare." I told Armin with a chuckle. I pulled the hockey mask to the top of my head, giving Armin a cheesy smile before I felt him snatch my machete from my hand. "Hey, be careful that's actually real-"

"Oh, I'm aware." Armin then says with sarcastic pinch in his voice. "You made sure it was real, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him back, trying to lift myself up to my elbows.

Armin stopped me in my tracks, slamming my back against the ground once more. I peered my eyes upwards and behind me, and looked at the maze upside down. I'd led us to a dead end. As I adverted my eyes back to Armin, my eyes widened, watching him slide the point of the blade down the center of my chest. He was barely applying pressure against my skin from the surface, but I could hear the fabric of my shirt ripping and tearing against the grit from the blade.

I let out a loud breath, causing Armin's eyes to dart up to mine. As he tore through the final seam of my shirt, I watched the fabric fall and break apart against my chest, hanging down by my sides. "You even sharpened it."

Armin then lightly took the blade back to the center of my chest, skimming the metal against my skin, causing a small burning and itching sensation to rise from it. "Armin..." I exhaled for a moment. "I swear, it was just a prank."

"Are you sure?" Armin then asks, pushing the tip of the blade just a little bit harder against my skin. "You're sure you didn't plan this differently - "trapping" me in this dead end of the maze, with a perfectly sharpened prop knife. Sounds like your horny ass couldn't wait until we got home."

A clenched smile broke across my face as I felt a piece of my skin tear from the knife. "I swear... You're just assuming that." I said with a light tone. Armin straddled himself further onto my lap, circling his ass downwards against my growing erection, pretty much making it worse.

"Am I only assuming that you're hard as a rock then?" He then asked, giving me another grind. "Come on, Eren, you of all people should know that I'm not stupid." Armin then removed the knife from my chest, leaning down over me. He put his mouth right by ear, sending shivers all over my body as he spoke. "Remember how excited you got when I showed you my new scalpel?" He then reminds me.

I bit my lip for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "Mm, I remember."

"And remember how you begged and begged to know what it felt like?" Armin then asked me with a deeper, raspier voice.

"Armin, please." I then groaned out a bit, bucking my hips up against him. He knew all of the answers to these questions already, he was just trying to tease me as far into this as he could, all because he hates getting scared.

"This machete isn't as sharp as the scalpel, you know." Armin then tells me, straightening his back as he sits back up on my lap. "It's going to hurt more this time."

I smirked remembering the first time I let Armin defile my skin. Sure, the first time I may have instigated my curiosity, but now he was the one instigating, wanting to have me completely in his control. "Why do you think I dressed up at Jason and not you?"

Armin licked his bottom lip, swiveling his hips once more before he brought the machete back down to my chest. The blade skidded across my torso, down to my ribs, where Armin began to trace every single one. I could feel the cool, October air hit against the freshness of the wounds Armin supplied me with. Luckily, the warmth of the little blood that streamed out from my body were enough send me into a trance of bliss and pleasure. I let out a moan as he made it to my fourth rib, my erection constantly swelling beneath Armin's weight.

The scratching sensations from the blade were enough to stimulate me, but Armin's constant bounces and grinds weren't helping me keep my composure either. "You're going to cum like this, Eren." Armin then told me sensual voice.

"Don't make me suffer..." I said teasingly.

"Oh? Then you better beg to cum, if you think that's suffering." Armin then said with a wicked smile on his face. My eyes widened as he moved to my other side, tracing my ribs rougher this time. I felt completely safe with Armin, he knew exactly how to play this game, seeing as he already had his doctorates.

My voice grew louder as I felt my skin rip apart. Both of my hands were resting on Armin's hips, and every time I would try to slam him down onto my lap, he would fight back with his legs, pushing himself upwards against my force, and at the same time, moving the blade away from my skin. "Put it back." I immediately then said with a rough voice, my hips eagerly bucking upwards.

"Maybe I should just leave you like this until we finish the maze?" Armin then said with a teasing voice, his legs still holding strong against my arms. His blue eyes were fierce as he smirked down to me, his arm folding to hide the machete behind his back. I glanced down to look at my chest, my caramel skin was glazed with droplets and lines of red that were shining in response to the brightness of the full moon hovering above us. I could feel my entire body shiver the longer I stared at it. It was a rush that surged its way through my body. I squeezed my hands around Armin's ass, digging my nails into his jeans as I finally pulled him back down into my lap. As we came into contact I threw my head back from the suspense. Armin always knew how to push all the right buttons.

"Armin, ah, please, I'm begging you." I moaned out, constantly rubbing him back and fourth against me. "Please finish me, I need to cum."

"You're going to cum yourself before we walk out of here?" He then laughed out a bit, leaning forward back over me. His flipped his arm from around his back, leaning harder over me as he pressed the dull side of the machete against my throat. "You really want it that bad?"

"Armin, please!" I then groaned out, feeling him circling his hips down into my lap. "I'm already so close, please, baby~" I then said with a more desperate voice, my nails still digging into his jeans as I helped glide him across my body. The brunt end of the blade was more painful than the sharp side, especially as it pressed against my skin, feeling like it was denting in my Adam's apple. My breaths struggled to leave my throat for a few moments as Armin pressed the slightest bit harder. Human anatomy was Armin's specialty - it was his livelihood. He knew exactly where to go, what to do, and how long to do it. My eyes were fighting to stay open as my felt my breaths sharpening. Armin's eyes were still beaming into mine, relaxed, sensual.

"I love it when you're so desperate like this." Armin then murmurs before he finally gives me my breath back. I inhale loudly for a moment, coughs bouncing up my chest as my lungs took in as much oxygen they needed. As I'm retaining my breath, Armin sits back up, pointing the very tip beneath my collar bone. I watched the cool breeze wave his hair to the side before Armin's smirk turned into the sexiest lip bite. "Okay, Eren, hurry and cum." He said as he dug the tip into the right side of my sternum, dragging it straight across my chest, over to the left side. I let out a louder moan as my hands grew more and more desperate as I started squeezing Armin's ass, moving him more aggressively against me. The stinging sensated left a trail of lava behind it as the blade dug a trench through the first few layers of my skin. My blood was hot as it rolled down my chest, and as I readied myself to look down again, I watched Armin's eyes light up as he glanced down to me.

As my blood it the surface and came into contact with the cool autumn air around us, steam rose from the contrasting hot and cold. My body immediately began shaking from the overwhelming pleasure and stimulation, my hands so eager to feel him everywhere. As my cock swelled and pulsed beneath Armin's ass, I kept moaning, even as the blade left my skin. My legs were unstable, shaking Armin everywhere in my lap as my orgasm finally spilled out. My boxers immediately began sticking to my skin as I flinched and twitched a few times, keeping Armin pressed tight against me as I rode out my orgasm.

Armin then leaned back over my, giving me small kisses along my jawline. "When we get home, it's my turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to keep a little halloween theme going with all of these! I know the the first three weren’t really but - aNYWAY, i hope you enjoyed some hella Kinky Eren, and Ill be post day 5 in a little while!   
> Don’t hesitate to leave a comment! I don’t bite! 
> 
> And remember, like always, keep your discourse away from here


	6. Kinktober Day 5 - Get It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Day five was definitely a tough one to decide, but let's spice things up with some Humiliation.  
> Pairing chosen for today: Levi X Petra   
> Rating: R18|Explicit|Mature|Slight Gore  
> Setting: Halloween/Modern AU  
> WARNING: This is some hetero-shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of my readers are going to hate this bc it’s Rivetra and honestly I don’t want to hear it lmao. They were the first pairing that popped into my head for the prompt so lmao
> 
> Keep your discourse away and enjoy this kinky hetero shit lmao - also, it’s pretty short compared to the rest, seeing as i typically write yaoi pairings

"I never said to stop sucking." My voice came out rough as I felt Petra take her mouth from my cock. She was down on her knees, her shoulder propped against my knee as she caught her breath for a few moments.

I reclined myself further back into my lounge chair, spreading my legs wider, watching her lose her balance for a moment. "Ah, I just wanted to know why I'm being punished-"

My snatched the back of her head, cutting off her speech as I brought her mouth back down to my dick. I shifted my pelvis a bit, causing her to take me deeper into her throat. I kept my hand against her head, intertwining my fingers in her think, orange locks. "Why?" I repeated her question, pushing her head down harder. "You were all dressed up like a slut at that costume party, I figured you wanted to be treated like one too." My voice grew more inviting with my last few words. Petra opened her big, hazel eyes and glanced up to me. I allowed her to fight back against my intense grip and as my cock was freed from her mouth once again, she cleared her throat, nodding her head. "Now you know better than that." I told her, tugging on her hair until she rose to her knees. "You don't have to get all dressed up to act like a slut around me - you already are." I told her as I pulled her into my lap stomach first. I turned her so her thick, juicy ass was aimed nice and high.

I brought my hand upwards, letting a loud smack fall against her, the short skirt breaking some of my impact. "Levi!" Petra exclaimed, peeking her ass up higher towards me, her back arching deeply. "Mmh, harder~ Levi! Harder, harder!"

"You're moaning like a whore." I told her, letting my hand hover above her.

"That's because I am a whore, baby. I'm you're whore."

"Damn fucking right." I said her with a deep voice, sitting her back up into my lap. I turned her back towards me, flipping up the tight, short skirt that barely covered her ass.

A sexy teacher is what she told me she was going to the party as. And she had no problem strutting around me all night, making it point to not only show herself off to me, but to everyone else in the room. Sure, there were plenty of other people wearing skimpy outfits, but Petra's was the only one I gave a damn about.

Before Petra could react to her sudden change in position, I grabbed both of her arms, pulling them behind them behind her, slamming her down into my lap, feeling my cock slam all the way inside of her. Her muscles squeezed me tightly and her body shuttered, a loud moan escaping her throat. I smirked the slightest bit as I thrusted my hips upwards into her, bouncing her into my lap. She threw her head back, resting it on my shoulder as I kept a slow, deep pace. "Is this what you wanted?" I then asked her squeezing her wrists tighter as I pulled them to the center of her back. I could hold both of her tiny wrists in one hand, all while pulling my belt from the loops of my slacks.

"Ah~ Yes... Levi, a-hh. It's so deep..." Her voice was weak, but very relaxed. Those shots of tequila she had over there probably had some cause to her light, mellow voice. But I wanted her be loud.

"This isn't anything yet." I then told her, twisting my belt around her wrists. I looped it around both of her arms, buckling it just below her elbows. I then leaned back into my chair, bucking my hips the slightest bit. "Come on, Petra bounce." I then commanded her, jumping my knee a bit. She was already getting soaked, I could feel it sleeping into my slacks.

I felt Petra steady her feet against the ground as she lifted her pelvis upwards, grinding on just the tip. I let out a small growl, wrapping my hands around her hips, slamming her back down. "Ahh! Levi, shit!" She groaned out.

"I told you to bounce, not tease yourself." I then growled into her ear. I slide my hands up to her shoulders, wrapping my arms around her tied arms so I could get a tight grip on her. My fingers were snuggled against the soft fabric of the skimpy shirt that she was wearing as well, and as I rocked my hips upwards, I pulled her down on me as hard as I could, making sure she could just pull me out. She was stuck in my grip, and as I kept her pressed against me, I let my hips run wild, fucking her as deeply as I could. "Your filthy-ass pussy juice is leaking all over my slacks." My voice vibrated in her ear as Petra focused on taking me in this deep.

I was smashing against her womb, her whole body bouncing and shiver with every thrust. Petra's voice was chaos of different moans and squeaks, each time I pulled her down while I thrusted upwards, her pitch and sound would change.

"Le...VI, AHHN~ Ahhh... I can't — ahhhh — take it!" Petra whined out.

"That's too bad." I then said to her, halting my thrusts for a few moments. My palms slid around to her chest, squeezing and groping her tits. To my surprise, her breasts were extremely soft, which wasn't typical when she was wearing a shirt. "You're not wearing a fucking bra?" I asked her sharply, my right hand squeezing her breast tightly.

She hesitated answering me for a few moments. I began bucking my hips, squeezing her harder before she finally gave me an answer — and I received it with various head-shakes and whines. "You fucking slut." I then grabbed ahold of the fabric, ripping her shirt in half. As the fabric tore, I stopped my thrusts with my hips still aimed upwards, letting Petra balance on my cock. As her tits bounced free from her shirt, my hands immediately went back for them. I got a handful of each, cupping them tightly as I leaned her back in my chair with me, her arms smashing against my chest as I let my hips run wild.

My body was already beginning to sweat through the layers of clothes I had beneath me as I kept bouncing Petra in my lap. I ignored the heat swelling around me and allowed my digits to search for her nipples. Once I found them, I began pinching and squeezing them roughly, biting my lip as Petra got even more vocal.

"Listen to you... So fucking filthy, so fucking disgusting." I growled in her ear. "You're cumming over and over all over me, acting like you're allowed to." I chuckled a bit, stretching my lips by her ear. "Am I pinching them too tight?"

"Yes..." She breathed out.

"I'll stop then..." I whispered to her, my hands both loosening their grip. I then slid one hand down to my lap, where I worked it right beneath's Petra's ass. "Let's get this hole ready, only this time, if it's too tight — tough shit." I warned her, proving my finger at her entrance. "Sluts don't get breaks, sluts don't complain, and sluts don't argue. Sluts are only allowed to get fucked, got it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like I won’t be updating day by day anymore since i’m already a few days behind. 
> 
> Oh whale, i’ll still put the specifics for each one, just won’t have all 31 days sadly *shrugs*


	7. Kinktober Day 9 - With A Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to skip the past three days simply due to the fact that I can’t seem to make time to complete them. Therefore, we’ll be starting fresh with Day 9 - The kink chosen for today is Asphyxiation - one of my personal faves.   
> Pairing chosen for today: Viktor X Yuuri   
> Rating: R18|Explicit|Mature|Slight Gore  
> Setting: Halloween/Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No discourse here please! 
> 
> I wanted some Kinky Viktuuri leave me be lmao. Anywho, I hope y’all enjoy!

My body was tense as Viktor pinned me against the wall of the club we were in, loud music humming in my ear drums as my eyes stayed locked on Viktor’s crystal blue orbs. My breathing was already unsteady as he closed the small gap between us, humping his body against mine in one-fell swoop. I inhaled sharply as I felt his erect memeber brush against tight, black skinny jeans that were practically glued to my legs.

“You’re a vampire, right?” Viktor then asked me with a rough voice, kissing the shell of my ear for a moment. I nodded my head in response, still trying to get a hold of my erratic breathing. I then watched Viktor stick his neck out towards me, a small grin on his face. “Bite me then.” He said smoothly, pressing his body harder against mine.

“Viktor they’re just prop-teeth, I don’t think they’ll—” Viktor then silenced me with a sudden kiss, his soft lips leaving black smears against mine as we tangled together. Viktor came to the club with me tonight dressed as a dark angel, his black and silver outfit matching ever-so perfectly with his makeup that he and Mari spent hours perfecting. He was definitely mesmerizing under the colorful black lights that radiates from the clubs walls. The bass of the music was still beating and vibrating in my chest as Viktor kept me pressed against the wall. I broke our kissed by letting my teeth gnaw into his bottom lip a bit. “There’s people around.” I reminded him, giving him small kisses around his jawline.

“You’ve already outshined everyone else, as far as i’m concerned, no one else is here.” Viktor said with a small chuckle, stretching his neck further upwards. “Come on, just a little one.”

I popped my prop-teeth off of my real ones, holding them under my tongue as I opened my mouth, leaning forward to lay a solid chomp into Viktor’s throat. I wasn’t intending to break his skin, not out here anyway, but I did bite hard enough to get him to flinch a bit.

Suddenly, my eyes shot open as I felt Viktor walking me further down the wall, towards a darker hallway out of the room. Once the black-lights stopped illuminating our clothes, Viktor’s eyes then shined the brightest. I barely saw the dark silhouette of his hand as he stretched it forward, wrapping it solidly around my throat. I let out chopped breath as I attempted to inhale, but I was already too late, he’d already cut off my tunnel.

I could feel the blood gathering in both of my heads in that moment, and suddenly I fell against Viktor’s grip. “I said just a little one, Yuuri.” Viktor then muttered in my ear, breathing heavily. “Vampires can’t bite if they can’t breathe.” His tone was tricky, and inviting.

He released my throat, allowing me to heave in deep, interrupted breaths as my lungs retained as much air as they could. I could feel my cock swelling against the tight grip of my pants and I shifted against Viktor in that moment, my eyes fluttering as I tried to focus on his face. “If I bite you again will you do that again.” I then asked with a scratchy throat, letting my hips grind against Viktor, my arms wrapped around his waist.

“You don’t even have to bite me again.” He said to me as his arm came into play. He pressed his forearm against my throat, throwing my head back, smacking against the wall. I manage to cough before he cut off my breathing once again. I could see small spots in my eyes, my throat collapsing on itself as Viktor’s muscles pushed against it. “Tap out when you need to, Yuuri.” Viktor then told me, bringing his other hand down to my pelvis.

My body jumped as his knuckles brushed against my erection, my nerves vibrating under my skin. I opened my mouth, wanting to gasp, but instead I barely grasped for air. Viktor then laid his palm flat against my cock, and my back arched. We’d never done this, but it felt amazing. Why was it happening at some cheesy halloween contest Phichit drug us to? I wasn’t sure, the only thing I was sure about was that I didn’t want him to stop. My body felt so energetic, losing the ability to breathe was sending me in a tizzy.

I was surprised at myself for how long i’d managers to hold my breath for - It was like I didn’t even notice at this point. The pain weighing down on my throat was stimulating all of senses too much to even focus on what else was going on. As Viktor stayed pressed against my, his hand was increasing pace as he teased me from the outside of my jeans. I could feel a shudder make it’s way down my body, my hips urging and begging for more, when suddenly I felt a small pop in my left eye.

My hand tapped against Viktor’s throat three times and he let go instantly. I held my hand against my chest as my lungs became a vacuum for oxygen. Viktor never stopped moving his hand though, and the one that was just choking me is now pressed against my forehead, keeping my head pinned to the wall. “I think I popped a blood vessel.” I then informed Viktor, a half smile creeping onto my face.

He gave me small, charcoal kisses against my cheek, murmuring, “You want to stop?” Into my ear.

I responded with another solid chomp into the under side of his forearm. A naughty smirk creeped onto my face as I let my teeth lock onto his arm for a moment. I sucked against his sweet skin for a few moments before I felt Viktor cease his hands movement on my cock. My eyes darted forward, where I watched him pull the sparkly, silver scarf that hung around his traps off. He then ripped his other arm from my mouth, grabbing the scarf in both hands, before he wrapped it around my neck. Every time he made a loop he would tie a tighter knot, the more he wrapped it the less air I was given.

Once he had me fully constricted, his hands then went straight to my pants. He wasn’t wasting anytime, especially since he knew he had a time limit to my breath. He flicked open the button of my pants, relieving so much pressure before I felt his right hand wrap tightly around my cock. He dived straight into my boxers with both hands - while his right was busy jacking me off, his left was making its way around my ass cheek.

My body spasmed for a moment, a few restricted sounds escaping my throat as I felt his finger probe against my hole. “You’re going to come like this, Yuuri.” Viktor then said with a satisfied hum in his voice. “Your cock is already drenched in pre-cum, let’s just finish it off.” His voice was as delicious as the rest of his actions, I was eating all of it up, how in the hell could I have said no? It was impossible, his suave was making me lose my mind.

As Viktor found a steady pace to stir up the stimulation on my cock, the tip of his middle finger was already circling and wiggling inside of my ass. I was digging my teeth down into my bottom lip. I could feel my prop teeth barely staying under my tongue at this point, and as I felt him slide his finger deeper inside of me, I spat out the teeth as my head jerked around, trying to gasp out, but the most I could do was utter weak, squeaky moans mixed with the occasional choke as my hips thrusted out of control under Viktor’s grip.

“You’re so close, Yuuri. Let it out, no one will hear you.” A chuckle leaked from his voice as his hand increased its pace. His fingers massages and teased the head of my cock, my knees shaking in response as I felt them giving out beneath my weight. My ass was tightening and pulsing around his finger, constricting it in my own grip as my cock throbbed intensely in Viktor’s hand. “Yes, Yuuri~ Ah!” Viktor groaned out, his cock rubbing against my thigh. I tried to take another breath, when I felt more blood vessel explode in my eyes. My body shook roughly against Viktor’s grip as I finished with a bang.

Viktor’s hand retreated from my ass, but his other one kept a demanding pace on my cock. He then quickly pulled a few of the knots of the scarf free, and in that moment, I took in a swell of air. Viktor’s hand was still tightly in grip around me, moving mercilessly on my cock, overstimulating me as I sucked in air. As my eyes tried to refocus on Viktor, I could still see his little silver halo shimmering from the distant lights. “Naughty angel.” I then said with hoarse voice.

“Kinky vampire.” Viktor responded, halting his pace on my cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no discourse here!! This is just for fun!
> 
> I’ll try to slap y’all with another update tomorrow, stay kinky!


End file.
